


doll house

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [39]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Kidnapping, JUST, Simulation, Stuck in a simulation, comment some plz, enjoy, idk anymore tags, implied drugging, no beta we die like henry the cow, the crew got kidnapped by dream, the prison is hot lol, they are in the prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: Tommy thinks there is something wrong. Dream is content.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	doll house

**Author's Note:**

> thank you Xenamorph for giving me this idea ! i was going to write more but i have a debate for one of my classes so i dont have as much time but yeah ! :)

Tommy wakes up with a start and he gasps for air. His fist comes up to his chest instinctively and he pants. He looks around and sighs in relief, realizing that he was in his bedroom. 

He flops back down onto the bed with a big sigh and continues to breathe, trying his best to calm himself down from his nightmare. He stays like that for a while, just breathing and listening to the morning sounds outside of his house. 

The birds sounded more repetitive today, but Tommy pays no attention to that. After a while, Tommy sits up with a sigh and gets out of bed. He nears his back door, to the railroad that leads him to his summer home, but he feels a gush of wind. 

He turns back to see that his front door just opened. He shrugs and walks towards the front door. He closes it and turns to find that the doorway leading to the railroad disappeared. Tommy scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and rushes forwards to where the door was. 

He pats it down and when he finds no door indent, he kicks the wall. The wall doesn’t budge. 

Tommy groans and runs his hands through his hair. “What is happening?” Tommy rushes outside and walks down to his mini carrot farm.    
  


He picks a few up and replants the others before heading down the Prime Path towards L’Manburg. He turns to the left, and walks while munching on his carrots. Before he reaches the cave tunnel to L’Manburg, he feels someone tapping his shoulder. 

Tommy turns around in alarm to see Tubbo. Tubbo waves at him brightly and pulls on his arm. Tommy laughs and lets Tubbo pull him along. He looks up and closes his eyes, basking in the sunlight. But the sunlight was blinding him, even with his eyes closed. 

Tommy squints his eyes open to see that the sun seemed to not hurt his eyes as much. Tommy shrugs it off though and lets his best friend drag him along. When Tubbo stops dragging Tommy, the two end up in front of the nether portal. 

Tubbo is smiling when his face comes into contact with the heat of the nether and Tommy doesn’t know why. 

Tubbo rushes out of the nether hub and rushes down one of the many pathways through the nether. They stop right in the middle of one of the roads and Tubbo points down. Tommy pears over the edge to see that were a bunch of striders down there. 

“Oh, do you want to go strider riding?” Tommy asks. 

Instead of an answer, he feels a harsh shove. He turns around shocked as he falls down the edge of the bridge to see Tubbo, still smiling. His eyes though, his eyes were blank. 

Tommy’s hair moves as the hot air rushes past his ears. He is screaming now. He is about to hit the lava when a force lifts him up, pausing his descent. 

“Let’s make this go differently.” Tommy’s vision turns to black. 

He wakes up back in his bed and he immediately shoots up in surprise. His memory was fuzzy, but he remembers heat. And the back door. 

Tommy rushed towards his back door where his railroad was located and pushed the door open. Beyond the door were lines upon lines of code. Tommy’s eyes widen in surprise before he falls back into the darkness. 

-

Dream sighs as he presses a button that causes Tommy’s screen to turn black, showing that he fell asleep. 

“Maybe a few hours and he’ll forget that.” He glances at the prison cameras to see Tommy’s paralyzed and tied down body lying in the bed with wires and a headset on his head. The other occupants were in a similar position, with a screen above them showing what they were doing. 

It was not easy getting them all here. The first three; Wilbur, Schlatt, and Mexican Dream were the easiest. Tommy went willingly and Dream took Tubbo when he got Tommy under. After that, he'd slowly pick everyone one by one until it was just him. He'd take them when they least expected it and drug them to ensure that no one heard them. Techno and Phil were the hardest ones, but Techno forced Phil in because of his favor. 

On the screens above everyone, it showed them doing various things, Phil building and Techno fighting as well as Sapnap running after foxes and George sleeping. Dream shakes his head at George’s and flips through the cameras. Building, red stone, rowing boats, and baking; they were all doing their own thing. 

This time, there were no complaints like how it used to be with them all awake. No one to argue about what to do next and no wars breaking out. Dream sighs in content and lays down on his own bed, a bed that was wire and helmet free. 

All was quiet in Dream’s dollhouse. 


End file.
